1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to suspension systems for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a suspension link assembly for independent suspensions of a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
Suspension link assemblies of the type used in association with the rear independent suspension of motor vehicles typically include an elongated bar or rod which is adapted to pivotably interconnect a suspension member, such as a control arm, to the vehicle frame. In particular, a fastener extends through a rubber grommet mounted in an eye formed at one end of the rod to secure the rod for pivotal movement relative to the frame. Additionally, a ball joint provided at the opposite end of the rod is used to secure the rod to the control arm and accommodate angular movement therebetween.
In an effort to deproliferate the number of suspension link assemblies required for use in different vehicular suspensions, it is known to provide a modular assembly consisting of an extension rod and a tie rod assembly. Typically, the extension rod is a solid forged component having a first end that is adapted to be pivotably secured to the vehicle frame while its second end supports one end of the tie rod assembly. The opposite end of the tie rod assembly supports a ball joint that is adapted to be secured to the control arm. In many instances, the tie rod assembly includes a housing having a threaded shank that is screwed into a threaded aperture formed in the second end of the extension rod. Thus, suspension link assemblies of various lengths can be assembled by adjusting the amount of threaded connection between the tie rod housing and the extension rod. However, such "threaded" type connection only provided for incremental length adjustments since the angular relationship between the ball joint and the extension rod must be maintained. While such suspension link assemblies have proven suitable to perform their intended purpose, a need exists to continue the development of alternative assemblies and methods for adjustably connecting the extension rod to the tie rod assembly.